1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a coil spring construction for a mattress or cushion or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of different coil constructions are known to the art, many of which employ a combination of coil springs and foam. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,984 discloses a non-nested arrangement of pocketed coil springs made from strips of thermally welded construction. Such strips are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,983.
Coil spring/foam constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,099,021, 3,462,779, and 3,869,739. U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,272 provides a cotton felting between strips of pocketed springs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,051 discloses a spring pad made from a pair of fabrics stitched together so as to provide spring pockets therein.